Worlds Colide Discountinued
by Marie S Zachary
Summary: Alex is punished by having to go into the book TALE OF TWO CITIES and live out the book as Lucie Mannette. She thinks the book is stupid but she will learn to appreicate it. She will also learn to appreciate the people in her life who love and she loves
1. Alex's bad day

Disclaimer: I don't own WOWP or TOTC. All I own is the plot and the orginal characters

* * *

Alex rolled her eyes as the teacher read from the book, Tale of Two Cities.

"**It was the best of times it was the worst of times"**

"It is the dumbest of books," she said causing the whole class to snigger and laugh.

Note"Alex," Justin hissed, "the book is a classic"

"Yeah," Alex said, "as Candice would say it's classically **BORING**" Justin glared at her.

"**There where a king with a large jaw and a queen with a plain face, on the throne of England. There were a king with a large jaw and a queen with a fair face on the throne of France"**

"Any chance either of them will ban STUPID BOOKS LIKE THIS"

"Ms. Russo," the teacher stated with a stern face, "I have had quite enough of your shenanigans and your comments. You'd better watch your butt"

Alex just rolled her eyes.

"Ms. Russo thinks that this book is dull," the teacher said, "so perhaps she should get a feel for what this story is really about."

In order for you to appreciate what happens next you must understand that they were not in regular school. They were in Wizard tech. At this school extraordinary things happened everyday.

"Alex Russo doesn't appreciate the book we are reading today. As punishment for her rude behavior she has to learn about the book the hard way. Send her into the book and she will live it day by day. She fails the book unless she gets an A."

Alex suddenly found herself in a place that she didn't even recognize. She was in a body she didn't recognize. "Lucie dear," an older woman, maybe 40 called to her. _Who? _But her body wouldn't bring herself to ask the question.

"Coming Ms. Pross"

_Ms. Pross… that sounds familiar_, she thought to herself, _and I must be Lucie._

She walked out into the living room and examined it. It was big and spacious. At one end of the room a comforting fire burned brightly. The carpeting was the color of the most beautiful sun she had ever seen. She sank into a comfortable couch made of the most plush material she had ever sunk her tush into. She also noticed a baby grand piano nearby the other side of the room.

"It's time to practice the piano love," Ms. Pross told her gently. _Piano,_ Alex thought wearily, _busted. _Alex had no idea how to play the piano. But Alex wasn't Alex. Alex was Lucie. Lucie said down at the piano and played the notes beautifully.

"You're really improving my ladybird," Ms. Pross praised. _I could get used to this, _Alex said to herself. From now on Alex will be referred to as Lucie unless it is written in _italics_.

Ms. Pross fixed Lucie her favorite lunch, and told her a story of her childhood days as they ate.

"Lucie my dear I have something to tell you. You received a telegram today. A gentlemen, the one that brought you across the channel when you were but a babe needs to see you about something. What it is I can only guess."

"Will you at least come with me friend?"

"Of course I am going to come with you, pet,". Ms. Pross gave Lucie a comforting look. _Boy I could get used to this. Why does my professor think this is a punishment. It's much better then sitting in a boring math class. _

"What do you suppose it might be about," Lucie asked.

"I can only guess ladybird," Ms. Pross answered gently, "but he did say to be prepared to find this of a surprising nature."_ Well surprising isn't necessarily bad,_ Alex thought to herself, _after all, a surprise can be good._

"We leave tomorrow. The trip should take about 4 days."

"4 days!"

"Well Calay is about 4 days away" Ms. Pross explained as though all of this would make sense.

"Where will we eat? Where will we sleep? Where will we make our necessities?"

"Why in the carriage of course… eating and sleeping that is," Ms. Pross explained, "as for making our necessities there will be stops to do that. The carriage stops every other hour"

_That must be why it's going to take four days,_ Alex thought, _oh well, better that then the alternative. This still isn't so bad. It's not bad at all in fact. _

The next day Lucie and Ms. Pross set out for Calay. Lucie was tired having woken up at 4 o'clock in the morning just to get to the carriage. She fell asleep immediately.

"_**Still think it's so easy," **__Alex heard her teacher say in her dream, __**"and you still think it's so boring"**_

"_Easy yes," Alex admitted, "but definitely not boring. This is fascinating. Though I must admit it wasn't so easy to get up at 4 o'clock in the morning." _

"_**You will have learned a lot by the time the punishment you face is done m'dear student," **__the teacher said. _

"_I don't see how this is considered a punishment. Sure some of this is annoying but-"_

"_**Wait," **__the teacher said, __**"Just wait"**_

Note Justin is a teacher's assistant in that class

* * *


	2. 2 The trip to see Mr Lory

Disclaimer: Don't own Tale of Two Cities. Don't own Wowp

* * *

"So Ms. Pross," Lucie said as she woke up, "what do you suppose-"  
"I never make it a habit to suppose," Ms. Pross told her darling Lucie sternly but lovingly.  
"You don't? Why not"  
_Oh she is weird, _Alex thought  
"I don't like to get my hopes up," Ms. Pross explained  
_Well that makes sense. _  
"Well why, do you think this Mr. Lory sent for us.  
"It could be any number of reasons. You know he cared for you on the journey across the sea when you were but a girl… so perhaps he wants to check up on you"  
_What am I now, a boy, _Alex thought sarcastically  
"Are you hungry my dear?"  
"Somewhat," Lucie said, "but not really"  
"Woaw so ho there," the coachman called, "bathroom break"  
They got out and did their business in a hole, then covered the hole and got back into the coach.  
_OKAY EW GROSS AND DOUBLE EW  
_But for some reason for Lucie this made sense.  
"Not everyone is as fortunate as we are to have the loo dear," Ms. Pross said_  
_"I heard that one day having the loo will be the rule, not the exception"  
"Praise be to the sweet creator in heaven if that day comes. Lucie, the world is so at odds. Everyone is again' each other and my dear oh my dear you must understand we don't have the woes that most do but that doesn't mean that we mightn't be subject to them one day like we all might be"  
_What in the hell is she babbling about_  
"I know Ms. Pross," Lucie said and kisses her dear friend upon the forehead, "but fear not. Everything will work the way it should I swear by it"_  
_Ms. Pross opened her satchel and handed some food to Lucie.  
"Eat it slowly luv," she told her, "for the next bathroom stop isn't for another hour"  
"I promise Ms. Pross"  
"That's my good girl"  
Lucie enjoyed her watercrest sandwich and snacked on some ice cream until the next stop.  
_Ew, Ew, Ew, gross, _Alex thought as she pooped in the hole.  
She couldn't wait to get back in the carriage.  
"Are you alright luv," Ms. Pross asked, "you look positively green"  
"Just a little queasy," Lucie said laughingly, "it's nothing"  
_Except for the fact that I had to shit in a hole and people saw it.  
_"Probably nerves," Ms. Pross said, "and I have just the thing for it" She produced a soothing cup of tea out of her thermos.  
"There," she said, "this will settle your nerves"  
It did and soon Lucie was asleep.  
_"So," said Alex's professor, "you still think it's easy"  
"Easy yes but GROSS. I had to poop in a hole."  
The professor smiled. "That's just the half of it"_


End file.
